


Pineapples in Space

by gladdecease



Category: Firefly, Psych
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know the answer to some of those questions - your ship, clearly.  By some mysterious means.  And... the future. But maybe you can fill me in on the last one?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapples in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/76793.html?thread=17709049#t17709049), in response to [monjinator](http://monjinator.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt: Firefly/Psych, any, are there pineapples in space?

Shawn tests his handcuffs carefully. An eyebrow raises inadvertently as he realizes he's never come across anything like this design. That could be problematic. But, while he's fiddling with it to figure out which tricks can work, he might as well have some fun.

"So," he says to the guy that's pacing around him. Looks kind of like that guy from one of those space shows... Gus would know, he watches those things. Shawn sticks to his ridiculous crime-dramas (and beats Jane to the answer every time, thank you very much).

"So," the guy repeats. He looks tense. Guy like that, too much tense-ness could make him snap. He looks almost Lassiter-tense. He could snap any minute now. "Mind telling me what you're doing on my ship?"

Shawn looks around. "Being held captive, mainly."

The guy makes a frustrated noise. "No I - _before_ that."

"Oh!" Shawn barely hides his glee when the guy makes that noise again. Something about people that wound up makes him want to twist them tighter, just to see what happens. "Well, I was thinking about things I don't know. Where am I, how did I get here, what year is it? And then the big one: the existence of alien pineapples - confirmed or denied?"

The guy works his mouth open and shut a couple times. Seems like it takes a real effort too. Maybe in the future lockjaw's a thing again. That's stopped being a thing in the present, right?

Again, Gus would know. Shawn misses him.

"I know the answer to some of those - your ship, clearly. By some mysterious means. And... the future." Shawn shrugs, and hears a faint click that gives him hope. He smiles winningly. "But maybe you can fill me in on the last one?"

The guy rubs at his temple and looks off into the distance, bemused. "I guess this is what Doc meant."

"About what?"

"What going mad feels like."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pineapples in Space [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705934) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
